Karyn Petrelli
Karyn Roberta Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the fifth child and third daughter of Shanti and Gabriel Petrelli, and also the older twin sister of Kenzie Petrelli. She will have the abilities of Influence Immunity, Enhanced Speed, Evolution Manipulation, Identity Manipulation and Energy Blasts. Appearance Karyn will have black hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair will be thick and curly even as an infant, but when she is older she will usually choose to straighten it partially, leaving it curled only at the ends. She will be slim and slender, and will be quite short. Her choice in clothing will usually be feminine and delicate. She will be capable of altering how people see her, using her identity manipulation, but will usually choose only to do so at need. Abilities Karyn's first ability will be Influence Immunity. It will prevent the use of abilities which would otherwise influence her. Persuasion, command and enchanted voice will not work on her, puppetry will have no effect, and she will not be able to be moved telekinetically either. Her mind will also be protected from all abilities which manipulate thoughts or memories, and her emotions couldn't be manipulated either. Influence manipulation and kiss of influence would have no effect on her. However, her abilities could still be influenced and affected, and so all ability-affecting abilities would still work on her. Her second ability will be Enhanced Speed. The ability will allow her to move her body at superhuman speed, making her move not only her legs but hands and arms faster than humanly possible. She will move too fast for vision, leaving only a blur, and will also be fast enough to run on water, but cannot run on air or the vacuum of space. It will allow her to jump higher than usual, to take others with her while running, and to be immune to the effects of time being stopped. Her reflexes will also be quicker, preventing her from crashing into anything while at this speed. Her third ability will be Evolution Manipulation. Karyn will be able to manipulate the stages of evolution in any plant, animal or human. She will be capable of changing an evolved human into a non-evolved human, and reversing this by changing a non-evolved human into an evolved human. She will first do this before she is born, removing her younger twin's abilities, and will later return them. She could also take humans and other animals backwards or forwards in evolutionary stages as well as plants. The ability could also be used to take evolved humans into the next step of an evolutionary change, though what this next stage could be is unknown. Her fourth ability will be Identity Manipulation. Karyn will be able to alter and change the identities of people. She will be able to make a person forget his or her original identity, either becoming someone else or becoming a completely new person, and she will also be able to do this to herself. She will be able to prevent people from recognising each other and make them believe that someone is someone else. Her manipulation could range from affecting merely appearance to also changing memories and personality traits. Her final ability will be Energy Blasts. She will be able to produce powerful blasts of energy from the palms of her hands, and send them outwards by extending her arm with her hand facing outwards. She will be able to choose the form the energy takes. She will be capable of producing kinetic blasts which throw their target backwards, blasts which scorch, burn or electrocute their target, sonar blasts and light blasts. Family & Relationships *Mother - Shanti Petrelli *Father - Gabriel Petrelli *Brothers - Callum and Jace Petrelli *Sisters - Rowan, Amiyah and Kenzie Petrelli *Aunt - Jess Parkman *Uncles - Sam Parkman, Rajan Suresh *Cousins - Alex, Kaylyn, Neal, Michaela, Seth, Shauna, Kathie, Cameron, Keagan and Finley Parkman History & Future Karyn will be her parents' fifth child. Before she is born, she will manifest evolution manipulation, and will use it to remove her twin sister's abilities, turning Kenzie into a non-evolved human. She will later use the same ability to reverse it, after beginning to pity Kenzie for having no abilities. This will be the first known use of her ability. Etymology Karyn is a Greek name meaning "pure", derived from Katherine. Her middle name, Roberta, is Germanic and means "bright fame". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters